


farmhouse

by Tazmaster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmaster/pseuds/Tazmaster
Summary: "You know, I think I'd want a farmhouse.""A what?" Sam turns to look at him, slightly annoyed. This was the first thing Bucky has said in the past hour and a half they've been cramped in this god forsaken car. He had a knack for impulsively voicing his dumb thoughts at the worst times, but whenever you wanted to know what was actually going on in that head of his, he'd never say.They were staking out the front gate of a large mansion, very much not a farmhouse. It was mind numbingly boring, being stuck in a beetle with absolutely nothing else to do than stare at the gaudy gates of some rich asshole."A farmhouse," Bucky repeats nonchalantly, "If we ever get out of this business, or you know, live long enough to retire maybe--- I want a farmhouse. With a lot of animals."---Bucky keeps talking about a farmhouse and it drives Sam crazy, that is until he finally asks why.





	farmhouse

"You know, I think I'd want a farmhouse."

"A _what?_ " Sam turns to look at him, slightly annoyed. This was the first thing Bucky has said in the past hour and a half they've been cramped in this god forsaken car. He had a knack for impulsively voicing his dumb thoughts at the worst times, but whenever you wanted to know what was actually going on in that head of his, he'd never say.

They were staking out the front gate of a large mansion, very much not a farmhouse. It was mind numbingly boring, being stuck in a beetle with absolutely nothing else to do than stare at the gaudy gates of some rich asshole.

"A farmhouse," Bucky repeats nonchalantly, "If we ever get out of this business, or you know, live long enough to retire maybe--- I want a farmhouse. With a lot of animals."

_We?_

Sam tries not to overthink it. It's not that he's never thought about it before, but he knows it's not time to imagine a life with Bucky, a normal one at that. Besides, Bucky couldn't have possibly meant it that way.

_Could he?_

"What made you think of that?" Sam pries, against his better judgement. Regrets it as it comes out of his mouth, actually.

"Staring at that mansion for so damn long got me thinking---"

"That's a first." Sam quips.

"Oh shut up," Bucky shoots back, then returns to his previous thought. "I just think living in a place like that all by yourself would just be lonely."

"Stark did it for a while," Sam adds, looking back at the unmoving gates.

"Well yeah, look how he turned out."

Sam holds back a laugh which Bucky notices because he leans back in his seat, gratified. Then he says, "I dunno, call me old-fashioned if you gotta. Those people have the right idea is all I'm sayin'."

They leave it at that. It takes about ten minutes of silence before Bucky speaks again.

"We could get bird feeders, like those red ones that I always see people using. Though I guess we'd probably have chickens already."

_There it is again._

This whole "we" thing was starting to gnaw at Sam. He just wants to ask Bucky what he means, but he knows if it isn't--- if it's not what he thinks it is--- Sam would be trapped in here with Bucky and his thoughts for the next few hours.

So, he doesn't respond, which Bucky doesn't say anything about, just sits quietly and goes back to looking out the window.

* * *

 

Sam and Bucky are kneeling behind some fallen debris, bullets flying over their heads. They'd accidentally got caught while infiltrating what was left of a HYDRA base. Just another day for them.

"I think yellow is a nice color for a farmhouse," Bucky says suddenly, getting up to peek with his gun.

Sam groans and starts searching the room for an escape. "Barnes, now is not the time!"

"Just trying to make small talk, sweetheart." He shouts over the drilling sound of his gun. Sam resists the urge to smack him upside the head with his wings.

He spies a large window on the far side of the room and elbows Bucky's leg.

"I found our way out of here, but you aren't going to like it."

Bucky crouches back down and follows Sam's gaze to the window. "Oh hell no."

"It's the only way," Sam tells him, knowing full well he already knows. "We're surrounded."

"Sam---"

"I know you're scared," He turns to Bucky, who keeps staring at the window like it'll bite him. He knows Bucky is afraid of heights, knows it still haunts his memories. "But I got you."

Sam holds out his hand. Bucky looks at it, eyes wide and unsure. The bullets are still whizzing by and he's sure there are more reinforcements coming, but it's just him and Bucky at this very moment.

Bucky nods and takes Sam's hand.

* * *

 

It's breakfast this time. Sam is eating his cereal while Bucky is drinking his morning coffee, scrolling through something on his phone.

"Did you know that chickens can eat their own eggs if you don't collect them fast enough?"

_Christ, not this again._

Sam pauses before eating his spoonful of cereal. "Bucky, why would I ever need to know that?"

He shrugs, "You're a bird guy. Just thought it was interesting."

Sam brushes it off, taking a bite of cereal.

"You're also a chicken." Bucky adds soon after and grins at him. It's annoyingly smug, but also bright and lovely at the same time.

"I don't think I'll be eating my own eggs anytime soon." Sam replies and smirks at him.

His smile falls. "Okay yeah, that's gross."

"Then let me finish my goddamn breakfast."

* * *

 

They are going over some mission plans when "we" comes back to haunt Sam. Bucky is across from him, standing on the other side of the cluttered table. He's looking at a file when he scratches his beard, then mumbles, "We could get a cat."

As far as Sam remembers, cats were definitely not in the mission plans.

He can't decide whether the torture of "we" outweighs the possible torture of having to confront his feelings for Bucky. If Sam pried, asked about it and the "we" turned out to be something--- someone else…

Sam decides to shoot his shot.

_Load the bullet._

"Bucky." He says sternly, and Bucky looks up at him. His blue eyes are curious, but there is something else Sam can't quite place.

_Put your finger on the trigger._

"What are you even talking about?" It comes out more bitter than he intends, but Sam can't take this anymore. He has to know.

He watches Bucky put the file down.

_Safety off._

"What do you mean?" Bucky replies painstakingly and god, did Barnes frustrate him sometimes and---

_Fire._

"I mean this whole--- _we_ thing," Sam finally spits out. "What's all this stuff about this farmhouse? What is _we?_ "

Bucky blinks. Moments pass. Months. Years even. "Well, what do you want it to be?"

_Us._

"I don't know." Sam says instead. He wants to take it all back now, unsure of where to go from here. The room is entirely suffocating now.

"I think you do," Bucky cuts through his lie, making his way to Sam's side of the table. "Cause I know what I want it to be, and I hope you do too."

He hesitates, but Bucky's hands come up to cup Sam's face gently. Sam feels the hum of his arm, strangely comforting and sighs.

He tilts Sam's chin up. "Can I?"

Sam gives him the slightest nod before he presses their lips together.

It's careful and sweet and this--- this is where Sam decides that this is what he wants. He wants to be right here with Bucky, for as long as he can. Sam's hands come up to grip Bucky's shirt and he deepens the kiss. He smiles when his beard tickles his face.

When they finally break apart, they touch their foreheads together.

"It's all yours," Bucky says softly. Sam feels his breath on his lips. "The farmhouse, I mean. I've never wanted it with anyone else but you." Bucky's arms wrap around his waist.

"Yeah?"

"You can even name the cat, if you want too."

Sam laughs and pushes Bucky away lightly, until he comes back to plant another kiss on Sam's cheek.

"And I promise we will have so many birds you won't even know what to do with them."

Sam puts a finger to his chin in fake thought. "I don't know, that's a pretty big promise, Barnes."

Bucky gives him a smile. "Well I plan to keep it."

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having a lot of trouble writing these two, not quite happy with how i write them as of late! but anyway, i do like this one, and i hope you guys do too!
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> check out my [twitter](http://twitter.com/tazisthemaster) and [tumblr](http://xandars.tumblr.com)


End file.
